Duplex electrical fittings are used for wiring electricity in residential and commercial buildings. The duplex fitting enables connecting of one or two electrical cables through a single knockout aperture in an electrical box. In order to properly ground the outer layer of armored electrical cable, duplex fittings are typically constructed of conductive metal and include an inbound end to accept the insertion of electrical cables and an outbound end for connection to an electrical box. Duplex fittings typically include an internal bore that transitions from two bores at the inbound end of to one bore at the outbound end. There is typically scant space available surrounding an electrical box, thereby limiting the length of the duplex fitting as the fitting must fit within the cramped spaces between the electrical box, the walls, and the surround joists or similar structural members.
Although many prior art duplex fittings have been heretofore proposed, one shortcoming of the prior art cables is the difficulty in advancing the conductors thorough the internal structure of the fitting. Accordingly, what is needed is a duplex fitting that provides an easy pathway for advancing the electrical conductors of two inserted electrical cables to the outbound end of the fitting.